


Invasion: Avengers

by Saya444



Series: Invasion [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: When a mighty alien empire declares war on the Earth, Earth's Mightiest Heroines, the Avengers, assemble to face this great threat and preserve human freedom. They lost. Now with the Earth firmly under the control of the lustful and depraved Daxian Empire, the superhuman women of the Avengers find themselves struggling to survive in this new world order.
Series: Invasion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907149
Kudos: 13





	1. They Fell from the Sky

Invasion: Avengers

Chapter 1-They Fell from the Sky

They came without warning. A highly advanced race of humanoids from another galaxy entirely, armed with sophisticated technology and powerful weapons that decimated Earth’s militaries and disabled even their most powerful weapons. They were the Daxians.

The Daxians were alarmingly similar to humans, both in appearance and biology, but that was where the similarities ended. The race had gone through centuries of evolution and ethnic cleansing to weed out any sign of weakness or genetic deformities, forcing their minds and bodies to evolve to reach the peak of their existence. They had grown to be immensely strong, durable, and highly advanced, and upon rebuilding their empire from the fires of war, they set out to conquer the rest of the galaxy.

They swept across the stars like a swarm. The Kree, the Shi’ar, the Skrull, none could stand against the overwhelming battle tactics of the Daxians, which were to hit their enemies hard and fast from both outside and within their borders. Infiltration was a common tactic in their conquests of stellar empires, preferring to weaken their enemies from within to better allow for easier conquests, though sometimes their prey in question would fight back and make things interesting. Earth was one such planet.

When the Daxians attacked Earth, even though the planet’s political and social infrastructure was steadily declining thanks to Daxian infiltrators, the Avengers and their allies still fought back with Earth’s military forces. They provided a strong resistance that impressed even the veteran Daxian generals, but eventually they were defeated and taken prisoner.

The men were either taken as labor slaves or bedmates by the female Daxians, while the women were mainly given to the Daxian military as sex slaves or breeding. It was common for the Daxians to take the females of certain species for breeding or pleasure purposes, and Earth’s humans were surprisingly compatible with Daxian genetics. Not to mention that the idea of giving rise to even stronger Daxians through the breeding of Earth’s Mightiest Heroines was very attractive among Daxian nobility.

The occupation of Earth was still ongoing, but it was clear that the planet had fallen the moment the Avengers were defeated. Now all that was left was for the Daxian warriors to enjoy the spoils of war.

XXXXXX

Danielle Cage, also known as Captain America, leader of the Avengers, sat on her knees as she grasped the cock of the muscular Daxian soldier who owned her for the night. It was almost too thick to wrap her hands around, so she could only pull it forward and line it up with the front of her lips. Thanks to the collar around her neck, she couldn’t even muster up a glare at her hated enemy as she was compelled to suck on his cock.

He was one of the generals of the detachment she had fought against, and was given to him following her defeat seeing as she took out a lot of his battleships before the soldiers rushed in. having her at his mercy was his revenge for destroying a lot of expensive equipment and vehicles. The bastard even wanted her to do it in full costume as well, to hammer in her humiliation.

“I heard that you superheroes know how to suck cock really well.” He said, grinning down at her as her hands tightened around his member. “I heard that you felt almost as good as that other whore in black-Ms. Marvel, was it? Let’s see if you can measure up.”

Unable to muster up any insults thanks to the control collar that both restricted her rebellious attitude and her powers, Danielle could only kiss the man’s cock up and down, pressing her lips full and flush against his shaft. She kissed all over his cock and heavy balls underneath; his cock was simply too big for her to stuff into her mouth, and so she had no option but to play it safe by kissing up and down while her hands worked along his shaft. One scooped underneath his sack and cradled his balls while she licked all over them, but it was clear her kissjob wasn’t doing it. That alone won’t do the job.

It was fortunate that she inherited her father’s superhuman physiology, because she doubted that a regular woman could handle stuffing this cock down their throat. As her lips stretched around the general’s cock, and she worked her mouth down his massive inches, the general gave an impressed whistle and he moved his hands down to grab deep, tight fistfuls of Danielle’s hair.

“Damn, not bad for a human.” He grinned, and with his fists in Danielle’s hair refused the woman to pull her mouth back up. If anything he pulled her down deeper, yanking her into an unexpected and unwanted deepthroat. Though her eyes watered a bit, it was from mere discomfort, and not outright gagging.

Then the general started to fuck her face raw. With his grip in her hair, it was easy to pull Danielle’s mouth down on his cock, and she just knelt there taking it like the good little slave she was. While his incredible girth stretched her throat, the superhero turned whore groaned in a wet display of strain and lust, spit sliding from the sides of her lips across his shaft and her tongue going flat underneath his rod. The bastard was determined to test the limits of her natural resilience as he jammed his cock as deep as he could into the woman’s throat.

“Shit, as good as this is, human, let’s stop here.” He said, forcing his hands to the back of her head and shoving his cock down her throat to the base. “I can’t really do any breeding if I don’t go for that human cunt, yes? Time to get inside your pussy, whore.”

The general moved with surprising speed and strength as his fingers flowed into Danielle’s hair, yanking her head off his cock and letting threads of spit connect her lips to his well-sucked shaft. He pulled her to her feet and threw her forcefully to the bed, landing atop her almost instantly and pulling his hands through her costume. He first tore apart the material over her chest, and he didn’t hesitate to squeeze her dark breasts in a greedy grasp, just the right size for his hands. Danielle howled as his hands sunk in against her soft, warm flesh.

“If I knew you female heroes were so fucking beautiful, then I would’ve gone into the field myself and got a taste of your cunts.” He said, groping her chest with one hand while he tore apart her costume at her loins, exposing her moist pussy to his hungry cock. “Oh well, at least we have more than enough humans to propagate the glorious breeding of your species.”

The generals hands snapped down, moving to lift her legs, his big, heavy cock slapping down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside; caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Danielle’s eyes went crossed as her pussy was speared by another massive Daxian cock, her body still not used to be stretched to such a degree as the general started to fuck her. His arms locked around her legs to keep her half-suspended and his steady slams forward filled the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that his domination of Captain America was complete. Danielle stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and mouth agape, forced to contend with the unwilling pleasure her body was experience once again at the hands of these monsters.

Despite her disdain for this alien tyrant, the cock filling her pussy did things to her that she couldn’t hope to find elsewhere. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places that she didn’t even know she had, and it made her thick, muscular thighs shiver in desire. Eventually even Danielle’s inner resistance melted away as she forced her arms to reach forward, interlocking her fingers behind the man’s neck. She looked up at him with teary pleading eyes, begging him not to stop.

She wrapped her legs around his sides, holding onto him harder and harder, trying to imprint that thick length into her cunt. She begged for him to make her cum, and he did just that as her eyes rolled into her head as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm that left their laps damp, and yet the man was showing no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts again.

“Let’s see how much I can make these tits shake while I keep fucking you.” He grinned, and did just that over the course of what felt like hours. Danielle’s senses took leave of her in rapid order as the evening continued, and the general just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick; one of the largest she ever had during sex with a Daxian and the entire time he held himself back from cumming.

He forced this heroic slut to shake and shiver across his member time and time again, and continually resisted rewarding her with the end prize of any Daxian sex slave: her master’s cum. Before long she begged for it, yet he refused to give that moment as he drilled her pussy well into the night.

It wasn’t until an hour and a half later when Danielle was nearly a shivering mass of pleasure and sweat that the general decided she had earned it; that the human slut was finally deserving of a thick load of creamy Daxian cum. Danielle was on her back once more when the time came, her face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a matted mess, her large breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks.

“Here it comes, whore. Take the seed of the superior race into your body!” The general growled and drilled his cock down one more time into her depths. His head rolled back as his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the whore more than she ever imagined, a wash of stick, warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled and screamed, her gloved fingers digging harmlessly into his shoulders, her thighs still gripping his waist to keep him close and within her.

When their orgasm finally subsided her legs finally gave way and the general pulled his cock out, watching as Danielle’s pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream onto the bed. She’d be sleeping in the wet spot for sure that night, but the general didn’t care.

“Excellent performance, human. I think you’re ready for the imperial breeding pens.” He said, getting off the bed. “Don’t worry, we treat our breeders right. Women who have the honor of harboring Daxian children are always treated well in our empire, even former enemies.”

The general smirked as he imagined what a child born from Captain America would be like. Earth truly had some of the best women he had seen in this part of the galaxy. The Daxian Empire will be stronger from this conquest for sure. Glory to the empire!


	2. Not so Marvelous

Chapter 2-Not so Marvelous

When the Daxians invaded Earth and finally defeated its mightiest defenders, the empire was quick to stamp out any significant threats, as well as cement their hold over the planet. Any superhuman individuals from inhumans to mutates were detained and monitored, all militaries brought to heel, their soldiers imprisoned in surprisingly humane prison camps that had no trouble holding large amounts of prisoners, and notable government organizations like SHIELD were struck down with extreme prejudice.

Once they had taken care of securing the planet, the Daxians got to work on setting up the alien breeding facilities to get started on creating the next generation of Daxians.

It is well-known to many races that the Daxians were a race of horny fuckers. In addition to being genetically superior to most races in the galaxy, they also had a strong need to breed and pass on their mighty genes. This led to the creation of breeding facilities, which were essentially brothels where women that were judged the most fertile and attractive were inducted as pleasure slaves for male Daxians to routinely rape in order to bolster the forces of the empire. Female Daxians weren’t allowed to mate with aliens, so this was a privilege granted only to the males of the species, not that they were complaining. After all, what was better than being bred by a Daxian cock?

On Earth, not only were humans very compatible with Daxians, they also had a number of attractive and fertile females suitable for breeding, most of them were superpowered humans. When the Daxians had finally conquered the planet, they wasted no time in taking any and all notable females and placing them in breeding facilities. The cream of the crop were the Avengers, the strongest women on the planet.

The Avengers were given special treatment, reserved for the men in high ranking military and political positions whom they’ve harassed for almost a year before their defeat. They would be the first to birth the next generation of Daxian warriors, but not before serving out their time as whores for their crimes against the empire. And they would serve their time to completion.

“The great Captain Marvel finally on her knees before me.” General Tao laughed in his deep, rumbling voice as he looked at the human hottie sitting on her knees before him. “I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

Carol Danvers, known as Captain Marvel, second in command of the Avengers, was in full costume as she sat in front of her new master for the night. She was still clad in her skintight black leotard with black gloves and boots, and she still had on her black mask, though her identity was well-known at this point. Though she looked decked out for battle, her powers were completely inhibited thanks to nanomachines injected into her body that negated her abilities. Now all she had going for her was her superhuman physiology, which wasn’t much against a Daxian.

Carol was forced to sit there obediently as her Daxian master gloated over her. She didn’t even respond as the large man walked over and grabbed her chin, pointing her head upwards to look him in the eyes. His gaze was filled with dirty thoughts, as his eyes scanned over Carol’s perfectly fuckable form.

“You’re gonna pay me back for everything you’ve done.” The general exclaimed. “Now tell me, how do big tittied cumsluts like you repay men?”

Carol gulped, and the superhero cumdump opened her moth wide, her ruby lips spread out in a lewd O as she instinctively wiggled her tongue, a clear invitation to the alpha male that defeated her team. The general grinned, and stood up, letting his cock rise to its full length.

Carol’s eyes went wide at the sight of the fat, veiny shaft the general held in his hand, drooping down from the sheer heft of the cockhead. A set of heavy balls dangled down below, clearly bulging from the pungent seed that likely hadn’t been released for some time. The scent of musky cock filled Carol’s nose, and her mouth began to water. Carol opened her mouth wider as her breathing increased, allowing the general to plunge his fat cock into her beautiful mouth.

General Tao had every intention of using Carol like a cocksleeve. He pumped his hips back and forth, clearly interested only in getting off, and reached down to grip her long wavy hair in a harsh, firm grip, ensuring she couldn’t pull backwards. Not that she would do so. Carol had been under the influence of the submission collar around her neck long enough that her mental resistance had degraded drastically. This left her vulnerable to her body’s response to the general’s natural musk.

She was drunk on the taste of cock as soon as the reeking cockhead touched her full, cumdraining lips. She closed her eyes in cock-loving bliss and moaned like a slut around the fat shaft pulsing lewdly in her mouth. Her watery mouth made the perfect sleeve for the general and his bulging shaft to pound into, with wet drool and spit lathering up the veiny fuck pole.

The sounds Carol made as she slurped and gulped and gagged would make any self-respecting woman blush. Her “reconditioning” as a pleasure slave had left her vulnerable to feelings her body was yet unable to master, and she was getting off on the sheer taste of precum and spit mixed together. In turn, the general would pump harder, reaching deeper into her throat with each thrust. Her gag reflex had been fucked from her long ago.

Carol’s needy eyes looked upwards at her fat cocked master, even as she visualized killing him in the most agonizing way possible in her mind. Tao grinned at her expression.

“What a good look. Your friends all have the same look when they’re exposed to Daxian cock.” He bragged. “I’ve throattfucked many fine warriors like you, but none have gotten me so fucking excited. Guess you were just designed to be my slave. Well, I’ll make good use of you.”

Carol thought of her friends, her fellow Avengers, who were suffering the same fate as she. Unfortunately, imaging the other Avengers being fucked and used by their conquerors brought a wave of arousal surging through her body. She bucked her hips as she shivered, tears running down her face. She just came at the thought of her friends being fucked nonstop. There was really going back now.

The general groaned as the former Avenger whore planted her fat lips against the base of his cock, slurping loudly as she swallowed over and over. Tao was loving it, and he gripped Carol’s head in both hands. With that, he began pumping her head back and forth, using her as a tool to achieve his approaching climax. Carol submissively let her head go slack, and was used totally and completely as his sex slave, continuing to let her mouth fill with precum to create the perfect slurping hole.

“Shit, here’s my first load, you busty fuckslut!” Tao yelled out and slammed his hips as hard as he could. Carol’s nose was pressed against the base of the general’s fat cock as she churned her throat. With that, the man’s large balls tightened, and he began to let out a thick spewing stream of jizz right into Carol’s throat. The eager slave hadn’t stopped gulping since the fellatio began, but now she picked up the pace to ensure not a single drop of cum escaped her mouth.

Huge ropes of chunky jizz began to clog up Carol’s throat, so thick and viscous that the poor slut was choking trying to swallow it down. As her cheeks bulged out and her eyes rolled back, streams of jizz burst from her stretched mouth and she gagged on the endless river of cum spewing from her arrogant, misogynistic master. The general noted with pride how Carol was struggling to swallow down his thick load, so he yanked his cock backwards to pull it from her mouth, a stream of cream pouring from her full lips and dripping down her chin, landing with wet splats on her ample tits.

Tao jerked his cock and began shooting more ropes of cum all over Carol’s face, thick streams crossing over the already messed up visage of the formerly formidable Captain Marvel. The overwhelming stench of jizz, the sheer weight of heavy cum on her face, and the taste of thick spunk she could swish in her mouth, made Carol’s convulsing pussy start spewing out juices on the ground, the poor superhero slave getting off from being coated like a regular whore.

As her mind went blank from her climax, the control collar had forced her to moan wantonly while making her open her mouth wide to show off the heavy load of jizz in her mouth, before swallowing it all down like a milkshake.

The general nodded with approval. “That’s a good cumdump, swallow it all down.”

Carol took multiple heavy swallows, then showed off her mouth again, completely empty of jizz. With her mouth clear, she took deep breaths, but the general rewarded her subservience with a harsh slap across the face with his cock. It was wet with spit and still leaking cum, and it hit her right cheek hard enough to even make it sting. Still, Carol was unable to do anything else but rub her face against it like it was a precious object.

“God, the boys here did a wonderful job conditioning you. Not surprised that you’d be one of the first to be this far gone already. You were never that special to begin with, you kree whore.” Tao said. “Now get on your back and spread those legs. I’m gonna break you in properly.”

Carol pulled away and lay on her back, her soaked pussy pointed towards the Daxian. Her eyes showed signs of anger and humiliation, but her pussy was singing a different tune, creamy juices rolling down her thighs. She raised her legs and held them in place, pressing against her large chest as she prepared herself for his assault.

Tao grinned widely and with a primal roar of lust, he practically jumped onto Carol’s ready and willing form, his massive cock punching through the thin crotch of her costume and slamming all the way into her plump pussy with a single thrust.

Carol wrapped her legs around the general’s hips in an instant, locking him in place. At this point, her body wouldn’t obey her mind anymore and she was nothing but a human cocksleeve for this foul conqueror.

A spray of warm juices splashed out as the general bottomed out inside Carol in one devastating power-thrust. He felt Carol lock him in place and began to grind his hips, his massive superheroine breaking cock rubbing and twitching inside of Captain Marvel’s tight, deadly coil of a cunt. Carol felt her pussy practically backflip from the overwhelming feeling of fullness that encompassed her whole body. This wasn’t her first rodeo with Daxian men wanting to fuck her for sexual relief, but the good general was definitely the biggest she’s ever had since her capture and indoctrination as a pleasure slave.

He pounded his hips back and forth in a nasty, brutal manner. This was far beyond just regular sex, this was an assertion of dominance. Captain Marvel had been one of the more dangerous women that the Daxians had fought against and the most prevalent enemy on the frontlines. It hurt a lot of soldiers’ pride to have a woman cause so much trouble for them, so it was quite the experience to be able to reshape her pussy on a nightly basis. The same went for Tao, who also had a bit of a vendetta against her. He increased the speed of his thrusts, imaging Captain Marvel fully enslaved and offering herself at the behest of her new masters, giving birth to strong Daxian children who will serve the empire for years to come.

As for Carol, she was struggling not to black out from the pleasurable assault on her body caused by the pussy pounding. Her tits bounced in her skintight costume, her strong legs wrapped around his waist and kept him close as he pounded into her, her gloved hands clenching on the soft carpet while her hair fanned out behind her head. Had she not have her mask on, Tao would’ve seen her eyes slowly roll up into her head as she slowly lost the battle against her body’s natural reactions.

Tao gritted his teeth as he held Carol in place, the feeling of a fresh load of spunk building up. The sheer amount of cum being prepared was so massive that he could feel his own balls starting to grow in preparation. His body was making sure there was no chance whatsoever of Captain Marvel’s tight stomach escaping the heavy seeding it would get from the sheer amount of jizz that he was going to blast into her.

Carol’s eyes rolled back as she was fucked back and forth, her mind popping in desire and need as she howled from having her poor cunt being dominated by the savage breeder. She wasn’t in the right mind to speak, so all she could manage at this point were loud screams and moans begging for more. Tao grinned and moved his hands from her shoulders to drop at her heavy breasts, eliciting another moan of delight from the former hero.

Tao’s balls were churning with imminent need as Carol clung on tighter. She could feel from the powerful pulses of his cock that his jizz was mere moments from sullying her womb. Eventually, the general let out a powerful roar and dropped every bit of his weight onto Carol. Her superhuman form could take it and more as she practically scratched her gloved fingers across the man’s back, biting her lip in an incoming climax. The Daxian’s meaty cock finally relented and gave Carol exactly what she mindlessly wanted: an inhumanly large black of gooey, chunky cum directly inside her cunt.

Carol came from the first shot, her back arching as more and more shots of virile Daxian spunk drenched her waiting womb with intent. Tao grabbed her tits even harder as she climaxed on his hard shaft like a bitch, her innards being bombarded by the thick jizz of the superior warrior on top of her. The sweat coming from them practically created a steam effect, and filled the air with the thick musk of semen and sex.

She couldn’t believe how many shots were being fired out from this insane man’s balls. It was like he had waited his whole life specifically to plug the poor heroine full of his own unique brand of semen, a type far thicker, creamier and tastier than any human man’s cum had the right to be. She was already addicted to the supreme pleasure of the internal cumload, and it was her very first one.

Tao smirked as he saw Carol’s belly swell from the sheer amount of cum being blasted into her, and yanked his shaft out to continue to pour his load all over her well-fucked form. Carol lay on the floor, barely able to comprehend her Daxian master had pulled out before a scalding hot blast of thick jizz slapped across her tits, leaving a rope of delicious ball cream for her. She absentmindedly scooped up a thick glob on her finger and shoved it into her mouth as more spunk shot out.

Her face, legs, tits, and cunt were coated in a full layer of white alien cream, and the general finished the moment off by shoving his cock between Carol’s lips, resulting in a look of surprise, followed by a look of horny bliss as more shots of cum blasted into her mouth. She eagerly drank down her thick milkshake like a treat as the general chuckled, clearly very pleased. He reached out and rubbed her head, like a master would rub the head of his pet.

Captain Marvel didn’t care about the degrading treatment she was getting. In fact, she slurped even harder in response, her lips pursed into a lewd blowjob face. This violent insemination of her powerful body had cemented her fall from grace and gained her a place among the upper tiers of the Daxian breeding facility as a pleasure slave for her alien conquerors to use to their heart’s content.

And General Tao planned to make good use of her before her time to breed came.


End file.
